


You Weren't Supposed To See This

by LadySirello



Series: Pearlnet [4]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Amethyst Catches Them, F/F, Knotting, Multi, Tentacle Dick, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 18:29:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21414700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySirello/pseuds/LadySirello
Summary: Garnet's future vision doesn't always work as intended.
Relationships: Amethyst/Garnet/Pearl (Steven Universe), Garnet/Pearl (Steven Universe)
Series: Pearlnet [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1518620
Comments: 5
Kudos: 52





	You Weren't Supposed To See This

**Author's Note:**

> Amethyst catches Pearl and Garnet in her room.
> 
> B grade smut

Soft footsteps echoed in the lavender room as Pearl strode around the piles of Amethyst’s belongings. Excitement welled in her chest as she picked up her pace, absent-mindedly humming as she neared the center of the immense room. She rounded a corner of couches and old televisions just in time to see Garnet pulling an old mattress from beneath a short pile. The fusion tossed the mattress to the center of a small clearing beside her and smacked her hands together to shake loose the dust from her hands. 

Pearl couldn’t help the smile and giggle that escaped her as she paced up beside the larger gem, stopping to look down at the mattress. A few light stains decorated its surface, but overall it was in good condition. Garnet rested her hands on her hips and smirked, turning her head to look at the white gem.

“Think this’ll work?” 

“It’s perfect!” Pearl enthused, throwing her hands out in exclamation. “Amethyst won’t be back for a few hours?”

Garnet touched the side of her visor, sending a shimmer of light through it, and nodded in confirmation. “Enough time for a quickie.”

Pearl dropped to her knees and crawled onto the old mattress. She made her way to the center and then turned lay back on it and look up at the fusion. “This was a great idea. How’d you think of it anyway?” 

Garnet sank down to crawl onto the mattress and join Pearl. A smile flickered across her face. “Amethyst has utilized it a few times for encounters with the other gems. I figured that she wouldn’t mind if we borrowed it.” 

The white gem laid back completely as Garnet took her place on top. The fusion could already feel her member swelling with excitement, readying to fuck. Garnet leaned down to kiss Pearl and the smaller gem eagerly accepted, a quiet moan escaping her as their lips connected. Pearl cupped the fusion’s cheek with one of her hands. 

Garnet fazed away her visor and met the smaller gem’s eyes for a moment. They were hungry and pleading, just like the fusion’s. The bicolored gem grinded her body down onto Pearl, allowing her to feel the growing bulge in her suit. 

Garnet broke the kiss and lowered her head beside Pearl’s ear. “Do you want it?” She whispered as she bit the lobe of the white gem’s ear. 

“Y-yes please,” Pearl panted out, wrapping her legs around Garnet’s hips and struggling for friction. She could feel her core heating up already, in anticipation for what was ahead. 

Garnet couldn’t help but smirk. “What do you want?”

“You. I want to feel you inside me. Hot and p-pulsing.”

“Mmm, Pearl. That’s what I like to hear.”

Garnet was softly grinding against Pearl at this point, feeling the smaller gem come undone beneath her. Pearl crossed her legs at the ankles to lock herself into place around Garnet’s hips. “I need it now,” Pearl uttered, fazing off her clothes. 

“If you insist,” the fusion remarked, grinning confidently as she fazed away her suit as well. Her tentacle immediately began to unravel and straighten out, her sensitive tip feeling for Pearl’s wet opening. The fusion pulled her hips back to line herself up and as soon as she felt the slit, she pushed forward to sheath herself within the smaller gem. 

“Oh, Garnet,” Pearl whined out. The member was already wet with the fusion’s lubrication and slid in easily. The white gem’s tight walls stretched around it and Pearl dug her nails into Garnet’s back in response. 

The fusion nuzzled down into Pearl’s neck and bit down softly as she bottomed out. The smaller gem let out a light moan as Garnet pulled out slowly and pushed back in, letting the white gem adjust to her size. 

After a few short strokes, the smaller gem let out a groan of frustration. “Faster..”

The fusion obeyed, placing her weight on her elbows as she laid on top of the other gem. As she picked up her pace, Pearl grew louder, nails digging into the other gem in pleasure. 

Garnet relished the sounds of Pearl being intensely pleasured by her. The fusion was baring her teeth slightly as she roughly rutted into the smaller gem. 

“More!” Pearl forced out. 

A confident smirk washed across Garnet’s face as she sat up on spread knees, grabbing Pearl’s hips in a vice as she slammed back in at the new angle. 

The smaller gem was coming undone, yelling obscene words and incoherent noises as the fusion’s member hit her sweet spot perfectly with each stroke. 

Pearl’s hands grasped the soft mattress around her for solace, her face contorted in ecstasy. Garnet could feel her walls beginning to tighten already, signalling her impending orgasm, and began to fuck her even harder to push her over the edge. 

Garnet let out a short moan of pleasure at the feeling of Pearl’s walls squeezing her. The smaller gem’s eyes shot open and the two made eye contact for a brief moment. Pearl was just a couple of strokes away from crashing over when she felt the fusion’s member swell at the base and lock the two into place. The white gem moaned loudly at the sensation and at knowing that Garnet had chosen to knot her before she came. 

Pearl was oh-so close to finishing- warmth was pooling in her abdomen threatening to pull out as the larger gem rocked up against her, the tip of her tentacle stroking her sweet spot. The white gem’s mouth hung open in pleasure as she prepared to _scream_ out- 

“Oh,” Garnet panted out. “-No,” the fusion immediately froze. 

Pearl opened her eyes, looking up at Garnet and pleading as she felt her impending orgasm begin to recede. 

“What’s wrong, Garnet? Why did you stop?!”

‘I- I-” The fusion’s head whipped around, looking at a pile of stuff to the side of them. After a split second, she looked the other way, eyes examining the room around them looking for something. She swallowed hard. 

Before Pearl could say anything, she heard what Garnet sensed. 

_“Garnet? Pearl?” _

Amethyst’s voice echoed in the large room. 

“Oh, stars- I thought she wasn’t going to be back soon?” Pearl scolded Garnet in a hushed whisper. The fusion panicked, trying to pull herself away from the smaller gem, but her knot wouldn’t budge. Pearl yelped in pain as she tried again, harder. 

A look of terror flickered across the white gem’s face as she heard Amethyst call out their names again, this time sounding closer. “Garnet! What are we going to do?”

Garnet leaned down, laying her body on top of Pearl and fazed on her suit. With a flick of her hand beside her head, her visor appeared too. 

Pearl swallowed hard and fazed on her clothes as well. Garnet’s member was still locked into her opening between them, but the clothes at least hid most of their shame. 

“Pearl? Gar-” Amethyst stopped dead in her tracks as she walked around a garbage pile and her eyes landed on the two gems. 

Garnet shifted her thigh forward slightly to hide her member and her knot from Amethyst’s line of sight. 

Pearl’s eyes were wide with fear and embarrassment, but she didn’t say anything. She wasn’t sure what even could be said. 

The purple gem’s mouth was open in shock as she took a few steps forward. Garnet wrapped her arms around Pearl’s neck and lowered herself as much as she could to the other gem’s body. 

“Guys, what’s going on here?” Amethyst’s expression faded into vexation. 

Garnet cleared her throat. “We were just trying to fuse.”

Pearl could feel the fusion’s member pulse inside of her. 

Amethyst quirked her lip in disbelief. “That doesn’t look like your fusion dance.”

Garnet and Pearl said nothing. The white gem could feel a droplet of sweat forming on her forehead.

Amethyst shook her head. “And why are you in _my_ room? On _my_ mattress?”

The two had no answer to that, either. 

Amethyst crossed her arms and got closer, standing just a few feet from the edge of the mattress. 

“Amethyst, please leave us alone. We will be out of your room soon enough.” Pearl pleaded.

Garnet nodded in agreement. “We just need a little bit longer.”

Amethyst’s eyebrows furrowed. “You two are acting really suspicious and I don’t like it! What are you hiding?”

“I’m telling you! We were just making Sardonyx.” Pearl forced a smile.

“Without an emergency?” The purple gem spat in disbelief.

Pearl and Garnet both nodded. 

Amethyst began to circle the mattress, both Garnet’s and Pearl’s eyes following her as she did so. The younger gem found it odd that neither of them were moving from their compromising position.

Garnet’s eyes behind her visor went wide with fear as Amethyst stopped behind them.

Pearl shut her eyes tightly as she heard the low gasp leave the purple gem.

“So _that’s_ what you were doing!”

Looking down at the two from behind, Amethyst could see the base of Garnet’s member buried inside of Pearl, despite her attempts to mash herself closer to the smaller gem’s body and hide it from view.

In a panic, the fusion tried to pull herself out again, eliciting a sharp gasp of pain from the white gem beneath her. 

“You’re mating! In MY room!”

“We’re not mating, Amethyst!” Pearl face palmed herself.

Garnet turned to face the purple gem standing behind them. “It’s purely recreational.”

“That’s even worse!” Amethyst argued.

Garnet turned back to face Pearl. The two were caught. They were exposed.

Amethyst let out a frustrated sigh. “How long until your knot goes down and you can get out of my room?”

Pearl began to blush a bright blue during the few seconds that it took Garnet to hesitantly answer the question. “I didn’t- finish yet.”

A short laugh escaped Amethyst. “Then why are you locked-”

“I like to knot before I finish,” The fusion growled, and Pearl closed her eyes in humiliation. Why was Garnet throwing their intimate information out there like that?

A thoughtful look flickered across Amethyst’s face as the gears turned in her head. “So, finish,” she remarked casually. Pearl and Garnet looked right at each other in shock. 

“Excuse me?” Pearl’s eyes darted to the purple gem that was walking over beside them. She kneeled down so that her knees were on the edge of the mattress. “I said, finish.”

“Absolutely not,” Garnet leaned up and slowly tried to pull herself out again, to no avail. She was no longer trying to hide her private parts from the younger gem.

Pearl’s mouth was agape in disbelief as she searched Amethyst’s face for answers. Was she joking?

“Well,” Amethyst smiled devilishly, watching the fusion’s failed attempt to separate herself from Pearl. “It looks like you aren’t going anywhere until you do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe another chapter? Maybe not?


End file.
